


Лорд Теней

by LadyBacchante



Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: Призрачный замок на окраине ночи и неизбежная встреча отца и сына.





	

Кто ни забрел бы в шепчущий лес  
на окраине ночи — он бы увидел,  
отодвинув ветви,  
призрачный замок.  
  
Кто ни дерзнул бы взобраться на скалы  
у кромки лесной — он бы увидел,  
едва отдышавшись,  
высокие двери.  
  
Их гром сотрясает.  
Камень крошится.  
Стоны за ними.  
  
Вернее — рычанье.  
  
И кто бы ни струсил к вратам подступиться  
на окраине ночи — он был бы проклят,  
только спустившись,  
на твердую землю.  
  
Ведь трусость смертельна  
и нас отравляет,  
беды сулит.  
  
Хоть отвага — не лучше.  
  
Иногда дерзновенный толкает двери  
высокого замка  
на окраине ночи — и видит тени.  
Золото тускло, колючий холод  
и лестница в центре.  
  
И тут — повернуть бы.  
Хоть трусость не лучше.  
Да герой он…  
  
Надолго?  
  
Иногда, решаясь, он идёт к ступеням  
мрачного холла  
высокого замка — и слышит скрипы.  
Призраков стоны, их причитанья  
Ведут его дальше.  
  
Где тьма струится.  
К дальним покоям.  
У тронного зала.  
  
Что там такое?  
  
Отвагой покинутый, герой затихает  
под сенью колонны — и видит: некто,  
окутанный мраком,  
внушительный ростом,  
в кровавой накидке  
и с угольной гривой —  
а человек ли? —  
восседает на троне  
из кости?  
  
О горе!  
  
Не видно лица — демон сгорблен, и кубок лежит  
на плитах.  
Багрянец блестит.  
Длинные когти, словно стилеты, вонзаются в кресло,  
проступают вены.  
  
И не гром сотрясает могучие стены.  
Рык.  
  
Страданья.  
  
Не видно лица — но демон, дрожа, стенает  
на троне.  
Что это?  
Слезы слышно.  
Длинные когти, словно кинжалы, вонзаются в кожу,  
выступают капли.  
  
Не проклинает жалких людишек  
демон.  
  
Хвалит!  
  
      Дракула:  
  
       _Куда ни взглянул бы — всюду я вижу_  
       _эхо_ _проклятья._  
       _Его_ _заслужил,_  
       _разве?_ _Родился во тьме,_  
       _и в Хаосе пылком?_  
       _Я кровь и жизнь воспевал —_  
       _я раб!_  
        
       _На кого ни взглянул бы — каждого вижу_  
       _черты и лица._  
       _Ими томлюсь._  
       _Зачем?_ _Далеко так вижу_ _,_  
       _почему не ослеп?_  
  
Герой гадает.  
Что там такое?  
Тьма проклинает людей.  
  
А кто — тьму?  
  
...о, Боже!  
  
      Дракула:  
  
       _Я кровь и жизнь воспевал —_  
       _я раб! А ныне унижен_  
       _проклятьем._  
       _Мое же оружие против меня_  
       _обратили!_  
  
(И не гром сотрясает могучие стены.  
Рык.)  
  
       _Бросаю_ _свой взор_  
       _к Карпатским горам_  
       _на окраине ночи — и вижу лица!_  
       _Глаза сияют, длинны ресницы_  
       _Начернены веки._  
       _Презрительный рот._  
        
       _Бросаю_ _свой взор_  
       _всё к тем же горам_  
       _на окраине ночи — и вижу лица!_  
       _Седина на висках, впалые скулы_  
       _Рот чуточку рыбий._  
  
(И не гром сотрясает могучие стены.  
Рык.)  
  
       _Бросаю_ _свой взор_  
       _к Эгейскому морю_  
       _на окраине дня — и вижу лица!_  
       _Нос сильно вздернут,_ _нелеп и остёр_  
       _Вишневые губы._  
       _Кожа_ _лоснится._  
        
       _Бросаю_ _свой взор_  
       _к варварским землям_  
       _турок жилищу — и вижу лица!_  
       _Только в Аду они заслужили_  
       _меня превзойти —_  
       _в грехах._  
       _И все же... лица!_  
        
       _Ни капли крови я не пролил;_  
       _не тратя напрасно —_  
       _всю испивал._  
        
       _И за это наказан?_  
        
       _Жестоко!_  
  
Отвагой покинутый, герой трепещет  
под сенью колонны — и видит, как некто,  
окутанный мраком,  
внушительный ростом  
в кровавой накидке  
и с угольной гривой —  
не Люцифер ли? —  
поднимается с трона  
из кости.  
  
О горе!  
  
И видно лицо — демон прям, как струна, и капает кровь  
на плиты.  
Багрянец блестит.  
Длинные когти, как в лихорадке, шарят по лику,  
ничего не находят.  
  
И не гром сотрясает могучие стены.  
Рык.  
  
Страданья.  
  
О Боже!  
  
Лица нет вовсе —  
лишь тени клубятся  
возле искр-зрачков.  
  
      Алукард:  
  
       _Отец!_  
  
Отвагой покинутый, герой охает  
под сенью колонны — он видит: некто  
окутанный холодом,  
внушительный ростом  
облаченный в металл,  
с белоснежным волосом —  
не ангел ли? —  
идет через зал,  
мечом поигрывая.  
  
О, слава Богу!  
  
И сияет лицо — плечи прямы и осанка; полон  
спокойствия.  
...Янтарь блестит.  
Длинные когти, словно стилеты, на рукояти.  
Сходство пугает.  
  
И гром сотрясает могучие стены.  
Рык замолкает.  
  
О горе!  
  
      Дракула:  
  
       _Я пал! Куда ни взгляну — всюду я вижу_  
       _эхо проклятья._  
       _Её заслужил,_  
       _признаю. Родился во тьме,_  
       _и в Хаосе пылком._  
       _Я кровь и смерть воспевал —_  
       _я раб!_  
        
       _А ныне наказан_  
       _проклятьем._  
       _Мое же оружие против меня_  
       _обратили!_  
  
И гладит туман — когтями.  
Лицо струится,  
из тени соткано.  
  
Безликий!..  
  
      Алукард:  
  
       _Я помню, отец._  
        
       _Кто ни забрел бы в греховную тьму_  
       _на окраине ночи — Любовь увидит,_  
       _отбросив злобу,_  
       _в нем былое величь_ _е_ _._  
  
(И стон сотрясает могучие стены.)  
  
       _Кто ни дерзнул бы от всех отвернуться_  
       _и боль причинить — он бы увидел,_  
       _едва обернувшись,_  
       _просьбу остаться._  
        
       _Есть те, кто всё помнит._  
       _Их память надёжна;_  
       _прощенье — по силам._  
        
       _Ты помнишь, о ком я?_  
  
И стон  
смолкает.  
  
      Дракула:  
  
       _Пусть бы я бросился в самую бездну_  
       _на окраине ночи — и был бы я проклят,_  
       _на века замурован,_  
       _в скалистую землю._  
        
       _Пусть бы я мертв был и лика лишен —_  
       _я бы помнил._  
        
       _Сына_ _._  
  
      (Молчание.)  
  
      Алукард:  
  
       _Как я помню черты. Я бы мог_  
       _рассказать, кем ты был._  
       _До того._  
  
      Дракула:  
  
       _Я внемлю._  
  
      Алукард:  
  
       _Хорошо, но прежде..._  
  
Судьбою покинутый, герой обмирает  
под сенью колонны и видит: некто  
окутанный холодом,  
внушительный ростом,  
облаченный в металл,  
с белоснежным волосом —  
клыки показались? —  
идет через зал,  
меч доставая.  
  
О Боже.


End file.
